Rules
There a number of ground and table rules that must be adhered to when playing in or interacting with one of Wolfie's universes. This page is a repository of these rules, and acts as the final arbiter of the rules- if they are not updated here, then the version here takes precedence. Metarules of the Universes Universal # Universes must be grounded in a specific set of "Absolute Laws", detailed on their individual pages. These laws can NEVER be violated. They also may have weaker rules, like Physical Laws, that have specific violation conditions. Check each universe's page for more details. # No Plot-Based Retconning. Once a thing happens, it's set in stone. This applies per-session (at the start of the next session) in TTRPG games, and per-chapter for written fiction. Mechanics may be more flexible than this; this is meant to ideally be the only real exception to the "no retconning" rule and counts as a GM fiat. # TTRPG games must only be set in the current story arc. Fiction must only be set in previous arcs to fill in gaps in continuity, history, etc. Specific rules for The Wolfsbane Chronicles None Currently. Table Rules for Playing in Wolfie's TTRPG Games Rules Pertaining to Players # Have Fun. If you're not having fun, say so. This doesn't mean drama won't happen- see GM rule 7. # A basic level of Commitment, Enthusiasm and Timeliness towards game sessions is expected. This should come naturally if the GM is doing a good job; if the game is feeling like a chore, say so. # As well as this, it is expected that people will be decent human beings at the table- respect goes a long way. # That doesn't mean you have to always be "on". Bad days happen, and that's OK! # Players are expected to treat other players, and the GM, with respect at all times. This includes, but is not limited to: ## Abiding by content warnings and known triggers. ## Respecting players and their lives (pronouns, viewpoints, commitments etc). ## Respecting differences of opinion- non-game related subjects should ideally be left off-table. ## If the GM needs to move or miss a session due to external factors, this should be respected, although they will try and negotiate the best alternative time for everyone to make the session up. They might play a Great Dragon, but out of game they're only human! # It is a player's responsibility to inform the GM of content they should avoid, topics they find uncomfortable, and trigger warnings. If these are not stated to the GM clearly (anonymously is OK too), no guarantee that this content will be avoided can be made and no concessions will be made in this instance. A level of trust of the GM is required. The GM will give several opportunities to do this, including at the start of each campaign. # If you really wish, you can leave the table, no questions asked, either for the session or permanently. That being said, nothing changes or improves if everyone stays silent. Constructive feedback is incredibly useful. Rules Pertaining to the GM # GM ruling is final. (The rule of "No") # The GM will try and keep Fiats (Rulings of the nature "Because I said so") to a minimum. However, sometimes these will be necessary, and as such these should be respected. This is usually in the case of player dropouts, story plotholes, or other similarly game-breaking situations. GM fiats supersede the "no retconning rule", but are to be used sparingly for story purposes. # Mechanical tweaks are allowed for balance reasons and usually take effect from the session they are implemented. These may also come with GM Fiats to fix broken play in previous sessions; these supersede the "No Retconning" rule. # You can argue with the GM if you feel you have a good reason. This discussion will be calm and rational: usually, the GM will have a good reason for a ruling, but if there is sufficient precedent for a different ruling, this may be successful. # If you think the GM has made a mistake, say so. We are all fallible; everyone makes them, so point them out where you see them! # The GM is expected to treat players with respect at all times. This includes, but is not limited to: ## Abiding by content warnings and known triggers. ## Respecting players and their lives (pronouns, viewpoints, commitments etc). ## Respecting differences of opinion- non-game related subjects should ideally be left off-table. # The GM will try to create a compelling game, with an interesting narrative. However, this will sometimes mean that conflict arises in-party, or that bad things may happen to your character. Please remember that light without dark is blinding and dark without light is suffocating. Everything must be in balance. Rules Pertaining to other things Rules for Writing Fiction in Wolfie's Universes